Forget About The Roses!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: We find our heroines in a bit of distress. One of our heroes is an uncle. We find Ash & Drew, training. Planning. AU. Eighth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. So, what do our heroes have in store for their girlfriends? Slight parody; sorry if anyone seems a little OOC.


Author's Note: This is the eighth one-shot in the "Holiday Romance" series. I should have chapter 1 up in "Ash's Redemption" soon, but don't count on it. Speaking of Ash, this one-shot will briefly touch on May & Misty's relationship, how Dawn & Leaf are getting along, and of course, Gary & Paul, plus the king of roses (Drew). Italics will be Ash's singing/rapping; bold is Drew singing/rapping & bold italics are Alyssa. Underline is at the same time. I own my OCs. I don't own Audi, Pokémon or the wonderful song "Price Tag" by Jessie J.

* * *

><p><strong>Forget about the Roses!<strong>

(Snowpoint City Sinnoh. Normal P.O.V.)

"Blastoise, I choose you," says a trainer with spiky auburn hair wearing a grey hoodie. On the sidelines is a blond-haired boy, arguing over his Pokétch.

"Electivire, stand by for battle! Barry, are you going to referee or just stand there?" says a trainer with plum hair wearing a blue jacket.

On the sidelines is Barry Wilson, "Chimler wouldn't last against my Empoleon, Pearl!"

"I'll hold you to that bet. Right now, I have to deal with a hungry Mamoswine. Later, little bro," Pearl's voice says.

"Man, he's so annoying. Okay, okay. This is a one-on-one battle between Paul Matthews of Veilstone City & Gary Oak of Pallet Town. Begin!"

"Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!" Gary states.

"Idiot. Electivire, make this fast with a Thunder Punch," Paul nonchalantly commands.

As the smoke clears, a gym leader with black hair says, "Paul?"

"Yes, Candice?" Paul doesn't even look.

"You're entering the tournament, aren't you?" Candice says.

"Yeah. So is he," Paul points to Gary.

"So your Leaf's boyfriend," Candice teases.

"I'm hoping that you're holding my nephew, correct?" Paul asks.

"Isn't he cute? Oh, it's just more adorable than when Andrea was born!" The little baby is in a blue blanket. Paul congratulates his Electivire & picks up his nephew.

"Well, looks like someone's inherited the icy eyes. Oak, Barry, this is my nephew, Theo," Paul sits on a bench, soothing the infant.

"How old is he?" Gary asks.

"Five months. Who's my favorite nephew?" Paul asks in a calm voice.

"Pa. Ooh," Theo babbles.

"Isn't he your _only _nephew?" Barry asks.

"Don't ruin it," Paul states, letting Theo blow a bubble & then giggles as it pops. Paul's expression stays stoic, but in his mind, he is happy.

* * *

><p>(Hearthome City. Normal P.O.V.)<p>

"So, Leaf, why do you write?" asks a girl with blue hair.

"Why do you shop, Dawn?" the two new friends are talking.

"To relieve stress, plus it's fun. You?" Dawn asks.

"Same," Leaf states.

"Okay Lady Platinum, where is she?" a blond trainer asks.

"Pearl, chill pill. She's right here," a blue-haired trainer says.

"Dawn, hi. You're Green's daughter, Leaf. Platinum Berlitz, this is Diamond Berlitz & our friend Pearl Wilson," Platinum introduces.

"Lady, call me Dia! Hey Pearl, why don't we show them our routine?" Diamond asks.

"Routine? Dawn, they know you?" Leaf inquires.

"Platinum is my sister & Diamond is my brother-in-law. Pearl is Barry's older brother. Can you guys actually make our boyfriends appear?" Dawn asks.

"Dawn, it doesn't work that way. When they say 'like father, like son,' I think they mean Blue & Gary Oak."

Pearl meanwhile answers a message on his Pokétch.

"Dia, Lucas is on."

Dia smiles & says, "We're in Hearthome City."

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile in Sandgem Town, normal P.O.V.)<p>

A fiery redhead is seen holding her Azurill.

"Zu!"

"Lax? Munch," a Munchlax points to a brunette.

The redhead smiles & says, "May, breakfast!"

The brunette now known as May jumps & sees her Munchlax.

"Hi, Misty," addressing the redhead.

The 2 get off the boat & see a trainer waiting for them.

"Ah, Misty. Hello May. Glad you're here safely," the trainer begins.

"Lucas, I hate to pry, but do you know where Ash & Drew are?" Misty asks to the trainer now known as Lucas.

"Kanto, that's all I know." Lucas opens the Audi & lets the girls in.

* * *

><p>(Near the Indigo Plateau, normal P.O.V.)<p>

"Okay, we're ready," says a grass-haired coordinator to a trainer on the sidelines.

"So are we," says a raven-haired trainer. "Cody?" the trainer asks.

"Hm? Oh. This is a one-on-one between Drew & Ash. Begin!"

"Jolteon, Shadow Ball," says the coordinator known as Drew.

"Pikachu, Agility to get out of the way. Then go for a Volt Tackle," Ash says.

Jolteon takes the hit & restores energy.

"I think that's enough. We'll be heading out now." Ash says.

* * *

><p>(Vermilion Mall, Ash's P.O.V.)<p>

Drew was given an egg that hatched into an Eevee. His Eevee evolved into a Jolteon. Drew & I are getting along well. As we're walking, Drew goes to a flower shop as Alyssa takes a stage & starts playing.

"Drew, just forget about the roses," I say. Alyssa cranks up the music & it's a song we know.

"Grass head, moon man, ya ready?"

"_**Seems like everyone's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night. When the love comes first & the truth comes second, just stop for a minute & smile."**_

"**Why is everyone so serious? Acting so damn mysterious. They got their shades on their eyes & heels going up so high, ya can't even have a good time."**

"_**Take a look to your left, a good look to your right, we're paying with love tonight. Let me tell ya," **_I feel the beat.

"_It's not about the roses, roses, roses! She doesn't want the roses, roses, roses. Ya gotta make her dance & forget about the price tag!"_

Alyssa continues, as Drew & I go back & forth.

"**You're telling me how I should be? It's not about the battles, battles, battles. It's not about a ring, a ring, a ring. You should take her for a spin, give her a chance, & forget about the battles, battles, battles. Drop the battles, battles, battles & think about the price tag!"**

We finish.

"Forget about the roses, forget about all the battles, forget about the price tag!"

We do an encore & we get a call as we pack. I tell Gary, "We'll call you in Hoenn," making the call quick.

* * *

><p>(Outside LaRousse, Drew's P.O.V.)<p>

"Thank you," having paid the florist.

I approach Ash as he's on the phone with Gary & Paul.

"So, the gym leaders are starting with a demo," Paul says.

"Then the coordinators & trainers," Gary continues as Ash is holding a piece of paper.

"Then the Chateau battlers. Then 3 consecutive full battles," I read aloud.

We end the call, confident in our plan for our girls. Gary is going first because his dad will kick off the demo. Paul is going second because his sister-in-law will be battling after Blue. I'm third because I'm a Marquis coordinator. Ash is going last; once he reaches his eighteenth Pokémon, well, we'll go from there.

"It'll be fun to battle in Hearthome City again," Ash says. He tells me about his experience with the city. We drove in my Audi convertible

**Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe I just pulled this off. For my crossover readers, there will be one-shots explaining who joins up with each ninja, going further on their background. Since there isn't too much violence, I'll make those explanatory one-shots K/K+. I am still accepting suggestions for Kai & Nya, trying to write more chapters, & making artwork. I don't have end dates planned for my stories (excluding one-shots), but I do have plans to make the upcoming chapter updates a little more in-depth. This is the first series I'm actually writing (as far as Pokémon goes; there will be like 7 or 8 one-shots for Ninjago) & I'm pretty proud of it. Expect #9 soon!**


End file.
